Successfully grasping and manipulating intraocular objects presents considerable difficulties. For example, in connection with cataract surgery, the natural lens of the eye (aka, the crystalline lens) is replaced with an intraocular lens (“IOL”). Cataract prevalence is approximately 20 million, with 2.5 million surgeries per year. Not infrequently, in approximately 2% of cases, IOLs become dislocated (e.g., after a trauma or after a period of time) and must be relocated or replaced. Grasping IOLs presents considerable difficulties. Not only do IOL optics have smooth surfaces making them difficult to grasp, IOL optics are easily damaged (e.g., scratched or torn), rendering conventional forceps less desirable. IOL haptics are even more delicate, and grasping IOLs by their haptic(s) is unwieldy.
As an additional example, in connection with various conditions that render the crystalline lens “loose,” e.g., pseudoexfoliation syndrome, it may be necessary to grasp the crystalline lens itself. As above, the crystalline lens is characterized by smooth surfaces making it difficult to grasp and the crystalline lens is itself exceptionally fragile (e.g., capsule may be easily ruptured) and cannot be manipulated with conventional forceps.
By way of further example, foreign bodies sometimes become lodged in the eye and must be retrieved. Given the delicate nature of the retina, extreme care must be taken in grasping such foreign bodies so they do not slip during the retrieval procedure causing, for example, secondary trauma to the retina. Here again, conventional forceps can be inadequate. Other devices in the prior art, including basket forceps and magnets, may also fall short.
What is therefore needed is a device for grasping and manipulating objects intraocularly. The present disclosure addresses this need.